


pink meant pregnant

by spontaneoushazel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Contestshipping, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, shuuharu, special appearances from your faves contest mom and purple haired snake, this ended up a lot cheesier than I intended tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneoushazel/pseuds/spontaneoushazel
Summary: Very slowly, she rested a hand on her stomach. Even with her head spinning and her breathing uneven, she traced circles around her navel, gently, like she was touching cracked glass, so fragile a gust of wind could shatter it.A baby. She was going to have a baby.Drew's baby.





	pink meant pregnant

Pink meant pregnant.

 

May pictured the little blue case in her bag and the two extra pills left over from last month; two missed days. Her knees buckled and she gripped the edge of the sink to keep from collapsing onto the bathroom floor.

 

Pregnant. She was pregnant.

 

Very slowly, she rested a hand on her stomach. Even with her head spinning and her breathing uneven, she traced circles around her navel, gently, like she was touching cracked glass, so fragile a gust of wind could shatter it.

 

A baby. She was going to have a baby.

 

_Drew's_ baby.

 

A wave of emotions came crashing down and swallowed her whole. She was struggling to breathe now. Drew. She had to have to tell Drew.

 

How would he react? They'd only been dating three months and now she was carrying their _child_. Her heart felt heavy. Every breath she took in wasn't air, but anxiety and fear, and it was filling her lungs.

 

Would he...would he ask her to get rid of it? She'd be lying if she said the thought hadn't crossed her mind on her way back from the pharmacy as she clutched the unopened pregnancy test in her jacket pocket.

 

Did _she_ want to keep the baby?

 

She knew the answer the moment the pink line showed up, the moment she placed her palm against her stomach. Yes, she did.

 

That didn't mean she could expect the same from Drew. Neither of them had planned this. They had been careful; not only did they use condoms but she'd been on the pill. They were still so young, only nineteen. The subject of kids or marriage, of a family, had never come up. Sometimes she’d let herself daydream about it, but those were always just fantasies and what ifs. When they talked about their future, it either had to do with coordinating. What town should they head to next? Do you still see yourself coordinating in three years? What regions would you still like to compete in?

 

The thought of contests struck another chord in her.

 

The Grand Festival was roughly eight months away. Would she be able to compete? Was there a rule against pregnant people competing? She’d never heard of such a thing but by then she’d be… Holy Ho-Oh, she’d be _huge_.

 

What was she going to do?

 

She was drowning beneath the waves of worry, and on the floor of the hotel bathroom she continued to sink deeper and deeper.

 

xx

 

Somehow a week went by and she’d been able to avoid telling Drew the news, mostly by avoiding Drew. She’d feigned a stomach flu and told him to stay out of her room for a while. Wouldn’t want him to catch it before the contest! That hadn’t stopped him from trying to check on her, but she always had an excuse to send him away.

 

But she couldn’t avoid the subject forever. This wasn't something she could keep hiding from him, and the longer she did, the harder it would get. This was going to change his life just as much as it would change hers.

 

She found him training in Eterna Forest, or what was supposed to be training. Drew was standing with his head tilted towards the treetops, deep in thought. His Butterfree was flying in circles above him, and his Masquerain was lounging on a mossy log waiting for his instructions. He was clearly distracted.

 

May took a deep breath, trying to let the sound of the chirping bug Pokemon give her courage. Maybe she should come back later, ask him to meet her somewhere.

 

She turned to leave but hadn’t even taken one step when he spoke. “I know you’re there, May.”

 

Okay, so maybe he hadn’t been as distracted as she thought. _Well, this is it,_ she thought, trying to walk over to him, but her feet felt like lead. She suddenly felt nauseous and she didn’t know if it was nervousness or the baby. She guessed she was about five weeks pregnant. Was that too soon for morning sickness? She had no idea.

 

“Training for the contest?” she asked.

 

He nodded, lips pressed together in a thin line. Oh no, something was wrong.

 

She managed to walk up to him, and she felt the tides coming in when he avoided her eyes. “Are you okay?”

 

“Shouldn't I be asking you that? Or are you ready to tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?”

 

Oh. He noticed.

 

“Drew-”

 

“Are we okay?”

 

His question caught her off guard. One, it was an extremely vulnerable question, and Drew did not like being vulnerable. Two… she didn't know how to answer. Were they going to be okay after she told him. She closed her eyes to stop the tears from forming. She started to feel light headed. _Just tell him._ “I need to talk to you about something.”

 

“Wait,” he said quietly, “Let me say something first.”

 

May blinked. “O-okay.” The room was spinning now. Oh no. She could feel it coming. She was gonna be sick.

 

He took a step towards her, but she took a step back. “Don’t,” she warned. If he got to close she would… she would…

 

Hurt flashed across his face, and he moved away. “I get it,” he said, a pained smile on his face. “Look, I get the feeling I know what you’re gonna say, so please just listen.”

 

The bug Pokemon stopped chirping. Maybe they were listening, too.

 

“May, I love you. I love you so much it’s ridiculous.” He clenched his fists at his sides. “I’ve been in love with for as long as I can remember but I’m not some poet, and we both know I’m not the best at expressing myself through words, but I do love you. I would do anything to make you happy, to make us work-”

 

May felt weak. Any other time she would have been elated to hear this, but not now. Not when she had something to say that might change everything.

 

“-and if you truly want to end things, if you truly don’t want to be with me, than I’m not going to ask you to stay. But if you love me, even just a little... please. We can make this work. We’ve been through so much together. And if there’s anything I can do to make you happy, I’ll be there.” He brought his fist to his heart. “You’re it for me, May.”

 

May wanted to cry. Did he think she was avoiding him because she wanted to break up? Oh, that boy… And he went and said all these things and… and...Oh. Arceus here it comes...

 

“Drew, I...I love you...too,” she said weakly, before lurching forward and throwing up on the grass.

 

“Shit, May,” he cursed, rushing to her side. ”Are you okay?”

 

“Drew, I’m pregnant.”

 

He gasped, suddenly very still.

 

May dropped to her knees and let the tears fall. “I’m pregnant,” she said again, “I’m around five weeks. I haven't gone to the doctor yet but my period is late and I missed two days last month and the stick was pink and pink means _pregnant_ and-”

 

She got sick mid sentence and Drew knelt down next to her. His face was pale and his hands were shaking as he ran his hands through his hair. He said nothing, just kept his eyes locked on the ground. What was he thinking?

 

May clenched her fists, and forced herself to look away. “I'm keeping the baby. I'm sorry if that's not what you want,” she cried, “but I don’t want to get rid of it. I won't.”

 

His head snapped up, “What?” He reached for her hands. “May, please look at me.”

 

She squeezed her eyes shut. No. She didn't want to look at his face and listen to him tell her why she shouldn't keep it.  

 

“May, please,” his voice cracked, and that hint of desperation cracked her resolve.

 

She opened her eyes.

 

Drew was looking at her like she held all the secrets of the universe, like she was an oasis in a desert, like she was the most precious thing in existence. He brought his hands up to her face and held face in his hands.

 

His eyes lowered to her belly, and softened. Then they closed and he rested his forehead against hers. “Jeez,” he whispered, baffled. “Of course I want us to keep our baby.”

 

And with those words alone he was able to reach in and pull her out from under the water, and she was finally able to breathe.

 

She reached for his hands and slowly brought them down from her face and into her lap. “Our baby,” she repeated his words and smiled up at him, her eyes still watering.

 

He couldn't help but kiss her then.

 

xx

 

“But the real question is: Will the baby inherit Drew’s sense of fashion? The last thing this world needs is more aqua pants. No offense Drew, but May please don't let him dress the child.”

 

Drew frowned, and May squinted at her brother. “Max…”

 

“Let’s not forget that year you wore a ponytail,” Drew retorted.

 

Max opened his mouth to bite back but was silenced by his sister’s glare. _Shut up, both of you,_ it warned.

 

“Anyway,” she started, “We’re gonna try to keep this on the low as long as we possibly can. I’m only eight weeks, so I haven’t started showing yet, and I’m not formally making any announcements until it’s evident. I don’t need those coordinating magazines following me to my doctor appointments.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He curled his lips. “Gosh, the tabloids haven't even come out yet but I can see it now. They'll call it “Hoenn’s Sweetheart,” or maybe even “The Royal Baby,” he laughed. They were the prince and princess of Hoenn after all.

 

Just then, Drew’s phone started to buzz “It’s Solidad.”

 

Since she heard the news, Solidad couldn't help but call every time she saw a pair of shoes, or a toy. She’d been overjoyed when they asked her to be the Godmother.

 

Drew stood up from the table to head somewhere quieter, somewhere he could talk in private.

 

And that's when Max pounced.

 

“Jeez, May, weren't you using protection?”

 

May sighed. “I knew this was coming.”

 

“And it should! An unplanned pregnancy is a big deal. You and Drew aren't even that serious yet-”

 

“We are.”

 

Max rolled his eyes. “Are you?”

 

May nodded forcefully. “We _are._ Sure we’ve only been dating for a few months but when you think of our history… I mean you said yourself we were inevitable.”

 

“You're forgetting the part where I called you morons. I said ‘you morons getting together is inevitable,’ and it's nice to know you're both still morons.”

 

May knew he was just being her brother, that deep down he was reacting this way because he cared about her, but she couldn't help the anger that rose within her. “You're being a real jerk, Max.”

 

He stared her down. She didn't look away, and her glare eventually struck him down. “Okay, okay. Sorry. Really, the moron stuff was uncalled for but I meant everything else. You both should have been more careful.”

 

May bit her lip. “I know,” she closed her eyes, “but we weren't and this is the situation, so we’re going to live with it and make the best of it.”

 

“What about Coordinating?”

 

There it was. What about coordinating.

 

What about coordinating? Of course she’d thought about it, and of _course_ she planned to continue her on her path (just now with a few changes). But..she also knew things didn't always go according to plan.

 

What if she couldn't continue on her path?

 

She had never let herself think about that possibility.

 

“Tons of coordinators have children, Max. This isn't a setback.” She thought about all the people she’d met during her travels. Two Grand Festivals ago, a mother of twins had won the ribbon cup.

 

Why couldn't she do the same?

 

May had no doubt. She’d be able to do this. Her and Drew. Together as a team, as parents. “Plus, I’ll have Drew by my side.”

 

She rested her hand on her stomach. “And who knows, maybe I’ll have a little someone in the crowd cheering for me.”

 

Max snorted.

 

xx

 

May glowered at the clerk behind the desk, speaking through a forced smile and gritted teeth. “Just enter. Me into. The system.”

 

Wide eyes swiftly darted to May’s belly. “But, Ma’am-”

 

“I know! I’m HUGE. Thanks for the reminder! I don’t know what I’d do without everyone constantly reminding me about my own pregnancy. It’s not like the back pain or bits of pee leaking out or the fact that I’m starving all the time serve any reminder-”

 

A hand pressed gently against May’s back, and Drew was beside her, smiling nervously at the clerk. He used his free hand to slide a copy of _Grand Festival Rules and Guidelines_ across the counter. He cleared his throat. “There's no where in this regulations book that says a pregnant individual can't enter. And trust me,” he smiled at the blue eyes sending daggers his way, “It’ll be easier for everyone if you just stamp that pass.”

 

The clerk looked from Drew to May, recognition sinking in. They’d been quite the headline these past few months so not recognizing them was near impossible, especially in the contest world. She sighed hesitantly but stamped the pass. “Next,” she mumbled, happy to be done with them.

 

“Much appreciated,” Drew thanked, taking his girlfriend’s hand and leading her somewhere less crowded, away from all the prying eyes.

 

May was grumbling under her breath. Drew couldn't make much out, but the words _infuriating_ and _compassion_ and _they’ll see_ told him all he needed to know. When he found a secluded corner, he turned to her wearing an exaggerated simper on his face. She pouted sourly at him. “I told you I could handle it, and I was handling it,” she declared.

 

Drew clicked his tongue, smug. “Were you now? From where I stood it looked like you were about to scar that woman for life.”

 

May scoffed. “Well did you see how she _looked_ at me? Like I was...like I was….”

 

“Eight months pregnant and entering the Grand Festival? Well to be fair, to most people that's pretty insane.”

 

“Well I’m not most people! I can't wait to see the look on their face when I kick your ass and win that Ribbon Cup!”

 

Drew laughed. “What was that? When you what? Sorry, May. You may be carrying my child but I’m not going easy on you.”

 

She grinned. “Because you know you don't have to. You gotta admit, getting this far with _this_ ” she pointed to her baby bump, “is badass. I can't lose now.”

 

It _was_ badass. May didn't know just how much it occurred to him that he had the most amazing girl in the world.

 

“I love you,” he said softly.

 

She flushed. _“_ I know,” she said back embarrassed.

 

Both made it to the finals of the Grand Festival. Drew kept his word and did not go easy on her.

 

May still triumphed.

 

xx

 

On September 22nd, a baby girl was born to May Maple and Drew Hayden.

 

Harley, who had been dragged along to the hospital by Solidad, squinted down at the little bundle in Max’s arms. “You really named the mini shrimp Rosetta? How original.”

 

May rolled her eyes. “Well no one asked you, Harley.” He rolled his eyes back at her.

 

“She’s beautiful!” May’s mother, Caroline, cooed. Solidad nodded in agreement, clutching onto a gift bag that undoubtedly had a overpriced but adorable pair of shoes she picked out inside. “She looks like her mother,” she said.

 

Max snorted at that. “She’s much cuter than May.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Norman grinned down at his son and granddaughter. “You’ve really taken a liking to her, haven't you, _Uncle Max,”_ he said, resulting in a bright blush from Max.

 

“Whatever. She’s alright, I guess.”

 

“Let me hold her!” demanded an energetic voice, followed by a “pikaa~ pikaachu.”

 

Max held her closer. “No Ash, she's mine!”

 

“Actually,” said a raspy voice from the doorway, “she's _mine_.”

 

Everyone turned to see Drew leaned against the doorframe. He had an envelope in one hand and a bouquet of roses in the other.

 

May shot up. “Drew! Come take our daughter away from them and let me hold her.”

 

Drew strode into the room, pushing past everyone until he was beside May and Max. “Maybe I want to hold her,” he retorted as he handed her the bouquet. “For you,” he told her before turning to Max and extending his arms. “I’d like to hold my daughter now.”

 

Max frowned, but handed over Rosetta with sad eyes. “Don't drop her.”

 

Drew smirked. “I’m not the one you should be worried about.”

 

She huffed. “Hey! Can you all knock it off! I just gave birth. Don't test me!”

 

“Where have you been, Drew?” Solidad eyed the envelope in his hands. “You cut the cord and disappeared.”

 

Drew and May locked eyes like they had a shared secret, and neither of them said anything, only smiled.

 

Rosetta yawned and started to whimper.

 

“Okay!” May said loudly, “She’s probably hungry. Everyone out! I'd like some privacy, please.”

 

Max and Harley were the first ones out, not wanting to be anywhere near May when she started breastfeeding. Ash walked over and gave May a hug before him and Pikachu said their goodbyes. They had a train to catch. After all, the Kanto League was just a few days away and he had a lot of training to do. If he was going to become Champion, he needed to prove he was the very best, like no one ever was.

 

Caroline kissed both May, Rosetta, and even Drew (who stuttered a surprised “thanks” in response) on the cheek before leaving the room with a smile and a wave.Norman made at least two jokes about his granddaughter taking over the Petalburg gym instead of Max and went to join his wife.

 

Solidad was the last one out. Just as Drew was handing his daughter over to May, she said “Before I go, I wanted to ask… are you taking his last name? And when's the honeymoon?”

 

Drew nearly choked. May’s jaw dropped as Rosetta latched onto her.

 

“Damn it, Solidad. It was supposed to be a secret.” Drew crossed his hands over his chest. “What could have possibly given it away?”

 

Solidad pointed at the envelope. “May wasn’t due until the 27th. And if I remember correctly, your anniversary is the 22nd. When I picked May up to drive her to the hospital, she was all dolled up and wearing a beautiful white sundress. And when I asked where you were, she said she’d hadn't seen you all day. My guess is that you hadn't seen each other because seeing the bride on the day of the wedding is bad luck, and May’s pretty superstitious. She was wearing the white dress because soon she’d be meeting you at the nearest pokemon gym, where you'd bring your marriage licenses, and get hitched. But things didn't exactly go to plan. So after Rosetta was born, Drew cut the cord and went to get the marriage licenses so you could call up a gym leader and still have your wedding on the 22nd. That about right?”

 

May and Drew were dumbfounded. But then again, it _was_ Solidad they were dealing with.

 

Drew ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re right about everything except what's in the envelope.” He tore it open and dumped the contents into his palm. “I already had the marriage licenses with me. I was out getting these.”

 

Two silver bands.

 

And just like that there was a knock on the door and in walked one of Sinnoh’s most vivacious and elegant stars: top coordinator and fierce gym leader, Fantina. She wore a dark hood as if to disguise herself, but it would have taken more than a hood to fool anyone. “Bonjour, lovebirds! I’m here to unite the beautiful couple in holy matrimony!” Her thick, melodic Kalos accent echoed through the room.

 

With a flick of his hair (some habits just never die,) Drew sent Solidad off. “Alright, we’ll talk more later, Solidad. I’d like to finally marry the love of my life now.”

 

A warm smile spread across her face, and Solidad only said one last thing before leaving. “I wish the two of you the happiest marriage, and everlasting love. Oh, and don’t forget to send pictures of Rosetta in the little boots I got her!”

 

The door closed behind her, and the wedding ceremony began.

 

xx

 

In Lilycove City there was a house on the hills overlooking the ocean.

 

A week after the Hoenn Grand Festival, two famous coordinators and their three year old daughter moved in.

 

May sat at the kitchen table biting her lip, staring at the little box in her hands. Drew would be home soon from his meeting with Mr. Contesta soon.

 

She peeked out the window to check on Rosetta, who was riding on Blaziken’s shoulders in the backyard. Her braided chestnut hair was coming undone and her face was red from all the laughter. May dimpled, thinking she was the most precious thing in the world.

 

After she was born, May and Drew took a one year hiatus from competing, but continued to travel and study coordinating techniques in the Alola region as a family.

 

But one year was all the couple could take, and it was back to the stage after Rosetta was able to take her first steps.

 

They took turns competing from city to city, so there was always someone taking care of their daughter. And on the occasions where they both were taking part in a contest, Blaziken and Absol were always happy to babysit.

 

Their last contest was the Hoenn Grand Festival, which took place in Lilycove City. That night, after Drew was awarded the Ribbon Cup, they’d gone straight to buy this house.

 

Drew had been offered a job as an official Hoenn Contest Judge, and May was on her way to opening a Coordinating School in Lilycove.

 

And Rosetta was growing up fast, already talking about competing in her first contest as soon as she was old enough, or asking when Uncle Max was going to come show her how to be a pokemon trainer.

 

And as much as May and Drew loved contests, the thing they loved most was the family they’d formed.

 

May placed a hand over her stomach, and stood up. She couldn't wait any longer.

 

She rushed to the bathroom and ripped the box open, sliding the pregnancy test into her hand.

 

Five minutes later she held the results in her hand. She took a deep breath raised the stick to eye level.

 

She grinned.

 

It was pink.

**Author's Note:**

> little did max know the world could never get enough of those aqua pants  
> // i did an all nighter to finish this so if there are mistakes forgive me i'll look over it again tomorrow (today? whatever time is a concept)


End file.
